


Soul Mates

by DustyAttic



Series: Evak Family [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, agh what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAttic/pseuds/DustyAttic
Summary: A misunderstanding before Christmas leads to a bit of angst and a whole lot of hurt/comfort. Then lots and lots of Christmas fluff!!!





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you guys like this one!!!

“What if he can’t find the house?” Aspen asked, snuggling up closer to Even as he held around his neck. 

“He comes to all the houses, angel,” Even said, reaching into the cabinet to take out the cinnamon. 

“But he doesn’t know where we live.”

“He knows everything about this stuff,” Even said, putting him down to pop up on his toes and reach for something on the top shelf.

“But pappa,” Aspen whined, reaching up to grab at him. He curled both tiny fists around the hem of Even’s shirt. “Isn’t he old?”

“Baby,” Even laughed, reaching down to pick him up again. “I promise you, Santa won’t get lost or forget which house is ours or forget which presents you want, okay?” 

Huffing, Aspen buried his face in the crook of Even’s neck. “You better be right,” he mumbled. 

“Of course I’m right,” Even said. “I’ve been through thirty-three Christmases.”

“Yeah, but this one is the most important,” his little boy insisted. “You know I asked for something really special!” 

“I know, kiddo, I know. Now, go play with Eden,” Even said, putting him down and nudging him towards his bedroom. 

“He’s just playing his dumb trivia game,” Aspen whined. 

“Well then just go play,” Even said.

“Fine,” Aspen huffed, walking off. 

Even watched him, smiling, until suddenly his phone went off. He looked down at the caller ID and frowned. His mom was calling for what felt like the tenth time that day. 

“Hei, mama,” he said softly, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” his mom said. “How are you, baby? How is everything you were telling me about?” 

Even felt his chest clench, putting down the bowl. “Well…” he shrugged. 

 

Just then, Isak walked the front door, kicking his shoes off quietly. It was quiet, besides the low hum of the heater. As he walked towards the kitchen, however, he started to hear Even on the phone. Smiling, he started to take off his scrubs, wanting to look normal when he walked into say hi to his husband for the first time since this morning. 

“Well… just, don’t tell Isak, of course,” he suddenly heard, and, slowly, he stopped changing. He knew he should just walk in now, but Even was probably talking about his Christmas present, and sometimes he could be a brat who liked snooping on his own surprises. 

“I don’t think it’s… working out anymore,” he heard Even say next, and all those giddy Christmas feelings drained out of his body because… what?

“I just- I think I need to leave. I think it’s time, and I can’t stick with this thing that’s just not working anymore,” he heard Even say. “I can’t do it right before Christmas, but maybe after… I don’t know. It’s never the right time.”

Suddenly, Isak felt how slimey this was, listening to Even talk about things he wasn’t supposed to hear, and also the dread in his stomach was feeling too much like he might be sick. 

Jerking forward, he walked into the kitchen, and Even flinched around to face him. “Hi, baby!” he said, smiling like Isak hadn’t walked in on him saying he’s going to leave sometime after Christmas. “Alright, mama, I gotta go,” he said next. “Okay. Okay. Love you, bye.”

“Hi,” he said again as he hung up his phone. “Sorry, I was talking to mama.” He looked up and smiled, eyebrows in. “What’s with you in half your scrubs?”

Isak blinked, looking down. “Oh, um…” he’d forgotten to finish changing. “Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

“Come here,” Even said, holding out his arms. “How was work?” 

Shivering slightly, Isak walked towards him and leaned into Even’s chest. He smelled warm and lovely, like everything that made Isak feel good. Except he didn’t feel so good right now.

“What… what were you talking about?” he asked softly. 

“Just work stuff,” Even mumbled into his curls. “Go say hi to the kids, I’ll keep making dinner.”

“Alright,” Isak nodded. “Alright.”

Moving away, Isak walked towards the kids’ rooms. He felt chilly. Even will come to you when he knew how, and when he knew what was going on in his own head. And he couldn’t be talking about Isak, anyway, because he just couldn’t be. Wouldn’t be. Isak trusted that he would never be saying those things about him. 

“Dada!” he heard Eden squeal suddenly, and then he was running and grabbing around his hips, burying his face in his stomach. 

“Hi, baby,” he said, reaching down to lift him up. “How was school?”

“It was good,” Eden shrugged. “What’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know, angel. Do you wanna come help me?” Isak asked, totting him towards their room. 

“Help with what?” Eden asked. 

“Help me sort some papers,” Isak said, setting him down on their bed. He took off his scrubs bottoms. “Here,” he put down a folder. “Can you put the pink forms in a pile and the yellow ones in another pile?”

“Mmhmm!” Eden hummed, immediately starting on the task. “How was your work day?” 

“It was good, sweetheart, thank you for asking,” Isak nodded. He walked towards their bathroom and scrubbed off his face. 

“I miss you when you’re not home,” he heard Eden say from the other room. 

“Aw, baby, I miss you too,” he said back, walking towards the bed and sitting down. “Come here,” he said, sitting down and kissing the top of his head. 

Eden snuggled closer to him. And Isak knew Even could not be talking about them when he said what he said. 

Right?

 

The next morning, Even was sitting next to Faina as she sat in front of the TV, legs crossed. “Pappa?” she whispered. 

“Yeah?”

She turned around to look at him. “Dad was being kind of weird this morning.”

“What do you mean, baby girl?” Even asked, frowning.

“I mean, he was just… quiet. You know, the way both of us get when we’re thinking too much.” She hummed and looked down, flushing slightly. She didn’t like being this open, felt like, as a (barely) teenager, she wasn’t supposed to b open, and Even knew it. He didn’t like to push her on it. And he knew she would tell him, like she was now, if she really thought something was wrong. 

But, also, fuck. Isak was being too quiet and Even knew it. And he knew he was being shitty, keeping things from the younger boy, but he just needed time to sort everything out in his head before he said stuff out loud. 

Faina was still looking at him, so he reached over and cupped her face. “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re so good.”

Faina blushed, looking away. “Hmm,” she hummed, half nodding. “But seriously. You’re not fighting, are you?”

“Of course not, sweet girl. Don’t worry. We’re just as sickeningly in love as ever,” Even told her. “Seriously. There’s nothing going on between me and your dad.”

“Alright,” Faina nodded. She smiled at him before standing and stretching. “I gotta go get dressed. Lisa, Laila and I are going out later.”

“Okay, angel.”

 

“Ah, Jesus, ah,” Isak hissed, pulling his hand away from the hot toaster where he’d accidentally just put his hand. He shook shook his hand, immediately walking towards the sink to run it under cold water. 

“Dada?” he heard from behind him, and then two little arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Hi, baby,” he said, twisting around to look down at Aspen. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay?” Aspen mumbled, walking around to look up at him. 

“Aw, sweetheart, yeah. I’m fine. I just burned my hand a tiny bit,” Isak replied. “I’m alright.”

“But… why are you sad?” Aspen asked. He was such a gentle, sweet boy. 

Isak half smiled, running one hand over his fuzzy head. “I’m not sad, angel.”

“You’ve been quiet all day,” his little green eyed boy said. 

Sighing, Isak knelt down and leaned their foreheads together. “Listen to me, baby boy. You never have to worry about me. I’m fine.” Aspen frowned, unconvinced, so Isak huffed and pressed a long kiss to his forehead. “What am I going to do with you, my sweet boy? You’re too good. But seriously. I’m okay. I’m not sad. I’m just quiet because I’m tired from going shopping for all those presents for you and your brother and sister.” 

Finally, Aspen gave a small smile. “Really?”

“Yep. Now, you go off and have fun. Don’t worry about your old dad.”

Giggling, Aspen nodded and trotted off. Isak watched him go, smiling. 

“Why was he worried about you, baby?” the green eyed boy suddenly heard. He turned around to see Even standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, I- um, I burned my hand,” Isak shook his head. “Just a little.”

“Aw, sweetie,” Even frowned, walking over to hold around his waist. He gave Isak a kiss on the back of the neck. “Where?”

Holding up his hand, Isak showed him the red mark. 

“Mm,” Even hummed, pouting. He reached forward and took Isak’s hand, lifting it to his face and giving it a gentle kiss. “Better.”

And Isak’s heart welled. His sweet boy. He nodded. “Better.”

 

Isak had to trust him. He knew that. And he did trust him. But it was really, really hard to believe that what Even had said over the phone wasn’t about him. Not because anything Even had said or done otherwise made him think they were having problems, but he just couldn’t come up with another explanation. Don’t obsess, don’t obsess, he kept telling himself. There’s something else going on and Even will tell you about it as soon as he can. But that wasn’t very reassuring, either, because what else would be going on that Even couldn’t tell him about?

What else could be so bad that it would ruin Christmas?

“Dadddd,” he suddenly heard, breaking him out of his thoughts. Faina walked in, flopping face-first down on their bed next to him.

“Hey, sweet girl,” he said, reaching over and patting her head twice. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know what to get pappa. What did you get him?” she mumbled into the pillow. 

Smiling, Isak reached over into their bedside table. “This,” he said, tossing it next to her. “You can’t copy me, though.”

Faina sat up and looked at the scrapbook Isak had tossed at him. It was clearly something he’d been working on for a while. It had photos from all throughout their relationship, in order, starting from when they were only seventeen and nineteen. Faina scrunched up her nose. “You were so young, it’s weird.”

“Yeah, we used to be little children,” Isak nodded, heart warm at the memories. 

“Where am I?” she asked, flipping through the pages until she got to when they were nineteen and twenty-one and she was a little baby. “Awww. I was so cute.”

“You’re still so cute.” 

Faina rolled her eyes and kept flipping. “Wow, pappa took a lot of pictures of you when you were pregnant.”

“One every day, each time,” Isak laughed. “Oh, he was so excited, baby. You don’t even know.”

“Sounds like pappa,” Faina said, nodding. “He’s excitable.”

Laughing again through his nose, Isak nodded. “He really is. Like a puppy.”

“Ew,” Faina shook her head. “You two are too in love, it’s weird.”

Isak smiled and watched her keep flipping through the book. “It’s weird?”

“Yeah, nobody else’s parents are this in love,” she said. “It’s nice though. I guess.”

“You know, the Christmas I was pregnant with you, I got him that ring with your heartbeat on it,” Isak said, nodding. 

“Really? That must’ve gone over great,” she said. “Did he freak?”

“He loved it. That was back when we got each other a ton of presents. That’s the year I got that tigger hat you stole from me,” Isak continued, still smiling. God, it felt so long ago, and also just like yesterday. 

“I love that hat,” Faina nodded. “What was it like back before you had me?” 

“It was different. Amazing, and we were always having fun and we were super in love, but then after you… everything was more, you know? Like, everything just became more important. And you were so tiny and sweet and we’d never had to take care of another living thing before but, oh, we were so excited, baby girl. And we were more in love than we’d ever been,” Isak replied, sighing dreamily. Sometimes, because they’d been married for so long and had three beautiful children, it was easy to forget that Even was his prince. They didn’t take each other for granted, necessarily, but the novelty of their relationship wasn’t so strong anymore, and so, in moments like this, Isak was overwhelmed with the fact that he’d actually ended up with his soul mate. 

“That’s sweet,” Faina smiled, before standing and stretching. “Ugh, I have to figure out what to get him.” 

“You’ll think of something. You’re a smartie,” Isak said, putting the scrapbook away. Faina nodded and walked towards the door. 

“Bye, dad. Thanks for your help,” she said.

“Of course, angel,” Isak nodded back, picking up the book he’d been leafing through. 

Even would tell him when he could. And he trusted that. They were soulmates. 

 

“Pappa, I feel sick,” Eden said, coming up to Even and crawling next to him on the couch. He was clammy and shivery. 

“Aw, sweet boy,” Even said, hoisting him up into his lap. “Let me feel you.” He put one hand over Eden’s forehead and felt that it was a bit too warm. He sighed and kissed the back of his head. “Feels like you have a bit of a fever, baby. Go change into some jammies and I’ll get the thermometer.”

“Mkay,” Eden mumbled, snuggling closer to him and making no move to get up. After a second, Even sighed and lifted him up, carrying him towards his room. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” he heard as they walked down the hall. Isak was walking in from outside, two grocery bags in each hand. 

“Somebody has a bit of a fever,” Even replied, nodding towards their deadweight of a son. 

“Aw, angel,” Isak frowned. “Is he going to take a nap?” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna put him down, then I’ll get the thermometer and children’s tylenol.”

“Why don’t you help him get changed, and I’ll help get the stuff after I put these down?” Isak asked, referring to the groceries. Even smiled and nodded. 

A few minutes later, they were both hovering over Eden’s bed, watching him as he slept, flushed but still shivery. Even tucked a hand around Isak’s waist and kissed the side of his head. 

“Evy?” Isak whispered. 

“Hm?”

“If something was wrong, you’d tell me, right?” he asked softly. 

And Even’s smile faltered, just slightly, before he nodded. “I promise. I’ll tell you. Just… I need a bit of time.”

“For what?” Isak asked quietly, biting the inside of his lip. 

Even kissed his forehead. “Just trust me, okay?”

Sighing, Isak nodded. “I trust you.”

 

And he did trust him, but when it was three in the morning and he couldn’t sleep because his mind wouldn’t let him and something inside him was becoming too panicked to breathe right, it was harder to think logically. Finally, he got up and walked towards the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face. This isn’t working out, Even had said. 

After five minutes, he managed his way back to bed and layed down shakily. He felt Even roll over and kiss the back of his neck, sleepy and sloppy. “Why can’t you sleep, sweetheart?” the older boy asked, low and gruff. And Isak shivered all over and was honest.

“I can’t sleep because I’m terrified that I’m going to open my eyes are you’re going to be gone.”

There was a long silence before he felt Even sit up and he sat up, too. The blue eyed boy was looking at him with confusion written clear across his face. “What? Baby, why would you- what would ever make you-”

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Isak sputtered, bringing both hands up to his mouth. 

“Tell you what?” Even asked, frantic. 

“Tell me what it is that isn’t working and why you’re gonna leave- tell me what you’ve been saying, and tell me why you can’t talk to me and tell me- fuck, Even, you know what I’m talking about,” Isak breathed, rubbing up and down his arms. 

“No, I don’t!” Even said back loudly, feeling himself get frustrated, and, immediately, Isak brought his hands to hover by his ears. 

“Don’t,” he choked, “don’t yell, the kids are home.” He said this a lot, to never raise their voices around the kid unless it was absolutely necessary, and Even knew he was being honest about his reason, but he also knew it was a partially because Isak hated yelling more than anything else in the world. 

Taking a deep breath, Even nodded. “I’m sorry, baby. But really, I am so confused. I don’t know what you are talking about, so please just tell me.”

“I heard you,” Isak finally admitted, balling the sheet up into his fist. “On the phone. ‘Don’t tell Isak, but it’s not working anymore, and I think I have to leave.’ And- I waited for you to bring it up but you won’t and- and- did you just realize that I’m not what you need? Or-”

“Baby, Jesus-”

“Has this been coming a long time? I mean, Even- please just tell me it’s not what I think. I love you so much and I trust you so much and I’ve been trying not to jump to conclusions but it just sounded so bad and-”

“Isak,” Even suddenly put both hands on the side of his face, tilting Isak’s face up towards him. “Listen to me. It’s my job. I’m unhappy at my job. And I want to leave.”

Isak blinked, looking around the room and taking small gasps of breath. “Are you telling the truth?” he finally asked. “I trust you, but I basically just begged you to tell me I’m wrong, so…”

“I’m telling the truth,” Even said softly. He searched Isak’s eyes before pulling the younger boy tight to his chest and laying them both down. “Oh my god, angel. Oh my god. I could never say those things about you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Isak whispered, curling his fingers through Even’s shirt. Even could feel his heart pounding. “You said you would tell me later, but I kept thinking… why couldn’t you tell me that?”

“Because it’s almost Christmas, and it’s not like we ever have a surplus of money, and I was being stupid,” the blue eyed boy shrugged. “I wanted to try and come up with some options before I let you know.”

“But- it’s not like you have to quit tomorrow. You could’ve just talked to me,” Isak said, voice still too nervous.

“I know, I know,” Even murmured into his hairline. “And I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I was just being dumb and I was scared because this is a big deal. And for some reason, I like to repeat the same mistakes a bunch of times before I realize how stupid they are.” He looked down, brushing away some of Isak’s curls. “I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“I do the same thing,” Isak whispered. “Plus, I’m, like, head over heels in love with you, so…”

Even laughed softly, but his boy was still teary and shaky and that couldn’t be. “But, my love, you have to know that I would never leave you. Ever. A million years from now, I’ll still be so in love with you that I can’t think straight.”

“I know,” Isak nodded. “I didn’t want to doubt you. It just… it sounded so bad.”

“I know,” Even repeated, letting out a soft, tired laugh. “It’s almost too perfect.”

“Life loves to be perfect when it’s perfectly shit,” Isak mumbled back, making Even laugh and kiss his forehead. He felt the younger boy shift and sniffle against him and sighed. 

“Get some sleep, my angel. We’ll talk about my work in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak nodded, tiredness clear in his voice. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Even whispered. “And I love you so much.”

“S’okay,” Isak mumbled. “And I love you, too.”

And when he layed them both down, Isak was asleep within minutes. 

 

The morning after the next day, they were all gathered around their Christmas tree, and the boys were watching the kids open their presents. “Oh, wow!” Faina said as she took the wrapping off her polaroid camera. “This is so neat! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Isak nodded from where he was curled up in Even’s embrace. 

“Me next!” Eden said, standing and walking towards the pile of presents. He’d been sick all day yesterday but rebounded as soon as he woke up this morning, insisting he was fine despite all his sniffling and sneezing. He’d have to rest more later, but the boys weren’t going to make him miss Christmas morning. 

Now, he selected a present labeled, “To Eden; From Santa,” in Even’s fanciest handwriting. 

He shook it first, before carefully peeling the tape off and unwrapping it, laying the paper to the side. He was that way- didn’t like mess, always kept things tidy. Then he opened the box and shrieked, taking out the pair of roller skates he’d been begging for. “Santa did it!” he said, standing again and jumping up and down. “Yayayay!”

“I’m glad you’re happy, buddy,” Even was saying just as Aspen said, “Let me see!”

After Eden had set his the skates into his pile of gifts and sat back down, Aspen stood up, nervously walking towards the pile and looking around for any of his gifts. Finally, he selected a rather small one and opened it up carefully. Inside, there were two tickets to the Norwegian National Ballet performance of Swan Lake. Immediately upon seeing this, he started screaming and jumping up and down. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!”

“What is it, angel?” Even laughed, obviously knowing what it was. 

“Santa got me the tickets to Swan Lake! And one for one of you, too!” he said, waving them around excitedly. 

“Oh, wow!” Isak said, reaching out to look at them. “That’s so great, Aspen!”

“I think Dad will take you to this one,” Even nodded, but Aspen didn’t seem to hear him; he was way too excited. 

 

Later, in private, the boys exchanged their own gifts. Isak went first. 

“Here,” he said, taking it out from under their bed. It was wrapped beautifully, and he’d even gone so far as to curl the ribbon. “I hope you like it,” he said a bit nervously. He knew it was up Even’s ally, but the scrapbook wasn’t fancy or expensive and he always felt like he gave shitty gifts. 

Instead of responding, Even raised one eyebrow at him as if to say, how could I not like whatever you got me? Then he carefully peeled the paper away, setting it on the bed beside him. Once it was unwrapped, he opened it to the first page, which had some pictures Eskild had taken if them one of the first times Even had come over, the cheek-kiss selfie Isak had posted to officially come out, and the picture Eva had taken of them their first New Years together, sitting on the grass, wrapped up in a blanket and looking up at the fireworks. The next few pages had photos all throughout that year, and then into Isak’s third year: them moving into their first apartment, them on Isak’s eighteenth birthday, them with the boys up at the cabin that summer, Even on his first day of university, them holding hands while they layed on their picnic blanket, Even’s eyes closed, Vilde and Magnus making out in the background. There was one of Even pinning Isak to the ground while the younger boy pouted up at him and Mahdi laughed behind them, and another of Even freaking out over Noora’s very adorable newborn kittens. The last ones of that era was from Isak’s graduation day; there was one of Even waving the diploma around like a flag while Isak buried his face in his hands and a second of Isak staring out the window while Even watched him from the side with a look of absolute wonder on his face. 

Then there was the ones of them after Isak started uni, mostly of them cuddling and chilling in their apartment. Then Isak got pregnant, and it started filling up with pictures of his tummy and them kissing and cuddling it. There was one of them with some of their friends, Isak on the couch, one hand over his stomach, and Even’s hand over his own as he whispered something in the green-eyed boy’s ear. Near nine months, there was one of Isak sprawled out in bed, his face blocked out by his giant tummy, only his thumbs-up visible. 

Once Faina was born, there were about a million pictures of them snuggling and cuddling her. Isak’s favorite was the one of Even with her strapped to his front, looking up at him and giggling while he gave the camera a silly salute. Isak could remember taking it, and the sweet kiss Even had given him just after, before heading to the market. 

A whole section was dedicated to their wedding photos, obviously. Faina in her little white dress, throwing lilac flower petals while Eva carried her down the aisle. Jonas and Mikael with their arms slung around each other, each giving a thumbs-up to the grooms. Then there was one of Isak and Even, sitting under a the willow tree at the location, just after the ceremony. They were facing away from the camera and Faina was beside them, playing with the petals. Even was leaning on Isak’s shoulder and they were both looking out at the beautiful, rolling fields in front of them. Isak remembered the moment perfectly. How peaceful he’d felt. How Even had whispered he’d never need anything besides this, them and their perfect life together. And how Isak had kissed him and said he never in a million years thought anyone would save him. And how Even said he never thought anyone would save him back. 

Faina continued to grow up through the pictures: the boys helping her walk, her with pink icing smeared all over her face from her second birthday party, Isak holding her up to put the star on top of their tree (which she’d dropped directly after the picture and shattered,) her and Even painting together, Even holding a delicate brush and her clapping blue hands, paint all over her smock. Then she was starting school, and there was her wearing her first day outfit, Even holding her up on his shoulders. 

When Isak got pregnant with the twins, there were a lot of belly pictures again. The best one was of Even kneeling behind him, kissing the crown of his head, as he wore the baby on board tshirt, except Even had crossed out “baby” and written “babies.” 

Finally, the twins were born, and there were dozens and dozens of baby pictures. Even holding both boys, looking like the proudest father in the world. Isak rolling his eyes as he kept one hand on the double stroller and another on Faina’s head while she clung to his leg. Then there was the one of them laying in bed, one baby on each of their chest. Even was asleep and Isak was staring at him, the tiniest smile pulling at his face. 

The rest of the album was full of photos of them and the kids. Eden and Aspen in the bath, both pouting over something silly. Isak leaning against Even’s side, incrediably tired after a long surgery, while Even ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, nosing at his hairline. There was Faina in her shows, Aspen in his ballets, Eden in the goal at football games. Even up on stage with the rest of the crew on one of the best movies he’d ever worked on, winning a Gullruten. Then Isak, asleep with all three kids laying around him, also sleeping. There was one from their 9th anniversary, sitting on the lake beach after sunset, under the lavender sky and grey clouds. “You are the love of my life, Isak Bech Næsheim,” Even had whispered, running his thumb over Isak’s knuckles. “You know that, right?”

“I know,” Isak had nodded. “And you’re mine.”

After that, they’d stayed curled up on the beach for a while, and then they’d gone inside and had great, great sex. 

Finally, there were more recent pictures of them, at Faina’s thirteenth birthday party, building a fort with the boys, at one of Even’s movie premieres, at Mahdi’s wedding, snuggling on the couch after a long day. The last photo was of them, foreheads resting together, both with small, calm smiles. Eskild had taken it just a few weeks ago. 

After that there were a bunch of blank pages. “We can keep adding to it,” Isak said as Even stared at them. “You know, for the rest of the life we’re going to live together.”

After a few moments, Even looked up, face unreadable. “Issy,” he said softly. 

“It’s not very, um, fancy or anything. I just kind of put it together,” Isak shrugged.   
Even bit his lip. “I love you so much. Oh my god. Our beautiful, amazing life together. You’ve given me so much and I love you. So incrediably much. Oh my god.”

Isak laughed lightly, nodding. “I love you too, Ev. I love you.”

They were quiet for a few minutes. “That really was an amazing gift,” Even whispered after a while. “I think mine will pale in comparison now.”

“Never, Ev,” Isak shook his head. 

Even smiled, reaching over and grabbing it from where he’d hidden it in his side of the room. 

“Here, sweetheart,” he said, handing it over. “I hope… it’s not as sentimental as yours. I hope you like it.”

“I’ll love it,” Isak said as he opened the present. Inside, there was a small, long box. Smiling, Isak opened it and took out a beautiful, thin bracelet. It was incrediably delicate, with a light pink band, and several gold beads. Some of them were round and some of them were longer, like small tubes. “It’s beautiful, Evy,” he whispered. 

“It says ‘love’ in morse code,” Even said, reaching over and touching the bracelet lightly. “So you’ll always have my love with you. Not that you don’t anyway.”

“Oh, Even,” Isak sighed softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby. My soul mate,” Even whispered back, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

“Merry Christmas,” Isak said, snuggling up to him. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Even said back. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me lots<3


End file.
